He was late
by Lukin08
Summary: Kristoff is late attending one of the balls at the palace. With Elsa watching, he has to deal with would be suitors vying for Anna's attention at the ball. Light Kristanna fluff. Inspired by Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon. I don't own any of the characters.


He was late.

Well, not really late since he wasn't expected at this evening's mid-summer ball. And how can you be late when you don't even need to be there?

A last minute agreement earlier in the week to ship some extra ice Arendelle had to the Western Islands had kept him busy today. Ensuring the ice was brought down from the ice houses, checked for weight accuracy at the guildhall and that the loads made it on the ship. Elsa had asked him personally to make sure this was done. The Western Islands were becoming an important trade partner and this shipment could help with new negotiations later this year.

The ship had made it to the docks earlier than expected and he had a few extra men available to haul the ice with him, and before he knew it the ship had left the docks a couple hours ahead of schedule.

Kristoff walked back to the palace with Sven, quiet proud of the fact that all his work was done and he now had nothing to do. He used to idle time when work and chores were completed (which really wasn't all that much free time anyway), but now he was always busy and a little time to just do nothing and just relax sounded great. No stuffy suit to put on, no boring conversations, no dancing... _No Anna_. The last thought left him sighing. He hadn't seen her in three days and he was missing her. The Western Islands delivery was right on top of him having to leave for two days to check on some of the new ice houses being built and to check on several deliveries schedule to towns past the Mountain ridge.

She looked so disappointed when Elsa told her at dinner that night that he had to take care of the shipment. Kristoff thanked his lucky stars that Elsa broke the news to her so that Anna wouldn't spend the rest of the evening whining to him and begging him to change his plans. Anna accepted the comments rather well, but he could see her sadness.

"But you even got a new suit," she said to him later that night as they took a walk in the gardens. Her arm was looped around his elbow. A proper embrace for a princess and her suitor, especially with a chaperone lurking not too far away.

"I'll wear it next time. I seem to remember a few events already booked on my calendar for the fall."

"Yep. And there's no getting out of those. You have prior commitments no matter who asks you."

"Even if it's the queen?" He let out a quiet chuckle

"Especially if it's the queen!" Anna said as she poked him in the ribs and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It still won't be the same. I made sure my dress matched your new suit."

"I'm sure you'll make it work, or I'll end up with a new suit for the next ball. Just keep this tailor. He actually seems to listen to me and he measures me correctly." Kristoff and the tailor had finally come to an agreement that each of them could live with. The suit was regal enough, but it had a longer jacket cinched with a sash, no gold tassels off the shoulders and no cravat. He did give in allowing the tailor to add striping down the pants.

"You did look quite striking it in." He had modeled the suit for her a few days prior. He had to admit himself, he looked pretty good in it and it fit. He still wouldn't call it comfortable, but at least he didn't fear that he was going to rip open the seams by the shoulders if he moved too much. Anna had taking a liking to the suit and had they engaged in some very improper things for a princess to do in the few, too short but sweet minutes they had alone.

As he walked over the bridge he noticed a group of carriages lined up in the courtyard. After dropping off Sven with the stable boy, he decided it was best to enter through the kitchen and take the servants stairs up to the living quarters. On his way up the stairs he bumped into Gerda. "Master Bjorgman! We weren't expecting you home this early."

"We were able to get the delivery in early Gerda." She looked as if she wanted to ask him something, but instead bid him goodnight and continued down the stairs.

Kristoff made it into his room and sat down on his bed while he pulled his boots off. He was tired from the long day of traveling to the ice houses and hauling all the ice. He laid back with the intent of closing his eyes. But then he noticed the suit from the corner of his eye hanging on the dressing panel. He let out a groan. _Nope, don't even think about it. Your tired and you smell and you don't want to go anyway. Just close your eyes and sink into this bed and it will all be fine. She won't even know you're back. And even if she does, she'll understand._

He laid there looking straight up to the ceiling, his fingers tapping the bed. _At least go take a bath. No need to smell like this. What if Anna comes in later to checks to make sure you made it back. You can't be smelling like this._ Another groan as he got up off the bed and glared at the suit before heading off to the bathroom.

He washed up as quickly as he could. As he went to shave, he started to think of Anna. The ball had been going on for about an hour by now. She probably had started to dance. She always danced, especially since Elsa refused. It was part of her duty. Always cordial, always polite, but he would catch her stealing glances at him. Now he wasn't there to see her. She probably had a waiting line of bachelors bidding for a dance with her. All potential suitors vying to steal her away from him. To convince her how she was wasting her time with him.

It dawned on him that he wasn't there to escort her in when she was announced. His absence would have been noticed immediately. They were probably rabid by now. Hoping that it was a sign that she realized she needed to find an appropriate suitor.

He was moving faster now. A few strides across the room and he was over to the suit. He had to get down there. She was either bored to death or starting to succumb to the charms of his rivals. Either way, he was imagining the night going very badly for him. He didn't like balls, but he needed to get down there to dance with her. To share in secret conversations. To steal away for a while and watch the stars outside on one of the benches. To share glances and smiles across the room. To... well to do what they always did. And Whatever, maybe he did enjoy the balls a little, even if he did have to wear a stuffy suit and engage in boring conversations. As long as she was there, he would love every minute of it.

Before he knew it, he was flying through the upper hall, down the main curved stairs and along the corridor to the ballroom in his new, stuffy suit. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and to make sure all the buttons were correct on his jacket and that his sash was smooth.

He pushed open the double doors. Each hand on a door. It took him a moment to adjust to the bright light and the sounds of the music.

Anna wasn't in sight, but he did notice Elsa over on the stage. He began walking over to her to greet her.

Elsa had enough of sitting and was standing on the stage watching her sister navigate around the swarm of men that were starting to engulf her. At some point she'd have to relieve Anna by sending Kai over to ask her to excuse herself for something very important that demanded her immediate attention, but for now she was enjoying Anna being tortured. Anna was somewhat facing Elsa with most of the men's backs to her. Anna kept glancing over to her pleading with her eyes for Elsa to save her. Elsa was sneaking faces at Anna trying to get her to laugh.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the double doors of the entrance to the ballroom swing open and a mop of blonde hair start to move toward her. She looked back at Anna, who was now feigning interest in some story one of the men was telling. She had turned slightly to avoid Elsa's attempts to make her laugh and Elsa was no longer in her direct eyeline.

He was already standing in front of her when she turned back. He could be such an imposing figure, if you didn't know him. She noted how dapper he was looking.

"Kristoff!"

"Your majesty." He gave her a wink as he took her hand and gave it a kiss, slightly bowing at the same time.

She gave him a small laugh. It was preposterous to her to think of Kristoff having to bow to her, but they were in public and it was the correct thing to do. "I didn't think you would be able to make it. Is everything completed?"

"The ship left the docks with a full load of ice an hour ago."

"Perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stood next to each other, both facing the crowd of dancers. Elsa noticed his eyes scanning the room until they finally locked in on their target. She heard a quiet growl come from him.

Elsa turned her head to him. "I think you may need to go in and save her. She's been holding her own, but I was about to send Kai over to rescue her," she said with a grin and a quick elbow to his side.

He looked over to the group and back to Elsa and said with a mischievous grin, "Oh, I can take care of that."

He took the two steps down from the stage and was about to take another step when he heard, "Kristoff!"

He stopped immediately and turned on his heels and looked up at Elsa. Her hands were clasped in front of her, looking ever so queen like, but her left eyebrow was raised and her lips were upturned just ever so.

"Behave," was all she said.

He smiled wide at her and responded back, "Always," and preceded to give her the most grandiose over the top bow he could muster. Head dipped low, but his eyes stayed on her. His left foot back, body almost in a curtsy. One arm went behind his back and the other went forward as hand and fingers twirled in circles toward her. He snapped up. She turned, stifling a laugh and swatted her hand in the air at him. And with that he disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

It took several minutes for Kristoff to turn up again. She thought he must have been plotting his moves. Elsa spotted him walking along the edge of the dance floor where it met the alcoves. He stopped and leaned against a pillar that was closest to Anna and her group of admirers. One foot crossed over the other so he had all his weight between one leg and the pillar. He crossed his arms and just stared with a slight smirk on his face.

Anna could not see him. She was now squarely facing Elsa again and was again giving pleading looks to be saved. Her back was completely to him and she was oblivious to his presence. Elsa noted that he stopped where she couldn't see him on purpose.

Who _could_ see him were the other men that were gathered around Anna. A few on her left side started to take notice and glance over at him. Anna was rambling and didn't catch the stares. Kristoff gave a couple of them a wave with just his hand as to say, 'yes it's me. I'm here and not going anywhere.' The men stiffened up and peered back at Anna showing a sudden deep interest in what she was saying. Kristoff didn't move. He just continued to lean against the pillar.

There had to be at least 10 men standing around Anna and a few others now noticed Kristoff. They all refused to move, defiant to him standing there and slightly annoyed at him glaring at them.

And then it happened.

Elsa noticed one of the men mouthed something to Kristoff, one of the princes she absolutely could not stand. She couldn't make out what was conveyed over at Kristoff, but it must have been offensive because he responded back with and obscene gesture. It was quick and she didn't think anyone else noticed except her and the intended targets, but, _what the hell are you doing? Someone could have seen that!_ The prince took a step towards Kristoff. _Please, please don't walk over there. Kristoff will kill you and I don't need to clean up that mess._ Thankfully an arm shot up in front him from another duke in a gesture to stop him moving any farther. Anna caught the movement and slowed talking for a second, but didn't quite see what was happening, so she turned her attention back away.

Elsa shot Kristoff an icy glare and sent a blast of cold air at him. He must have noticed the cold because it instantly caught his attention. He looked up at her. She maintained the stare with a real threat to behave in her eyes. He looked at her, threw his arms up and gave her a shrug. He mouthed to her "What?" with his head tilted and smiling. It was enough to soften her face back again.

A few other people noticed Kristoff and Anna caught their movements. She turned to follow the direction and saw him standing there, still leaning against the pillar. He gave her a quick wave and a half smile. She bounded over to him in an instant.

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh we were bound to get together_

 _Bound to get together_

She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands over her lower back. He wanted to kiss her there on the spot on this dance floor where everyone would see. But he dared not. Elsa saw him release Anna quickly, but kept one hand on her back. Anna lowered her arms as well. They seemed lost in conversation for a few minutes. The crowd of would be suitors had started to disband. Elsa couldn't see Anna's face, but she could see Kristoff's. He had a love struck grin on his face as she was telling him something so enthusiastically that her hands were flailing around. His hand remained on her lower back as to ground them both.

Then before he even knew what hit him, she grabbed his arm and jerked him onto the dance floor. He almost fell over tripping on his feet that were still crossed. She didn't stop until they were in the middle of the floor.

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

The dance was a Waltz. He had gotten good at Waltzing over the last year, but he still caught himself counting sometimes. As they started dancing, the prince walked over and shoved his shoulder into Kristoff. No one would notice unless you were right up next to them or Elsa watching. The dance floor was crowded and people had a tendency to bump into each other on occasion unintentionally. This movement definitely had intention.

Kristoff looked like he was about to react. He turned his head to scowl back at the prince. He was about to break from Anna when she grabbed his face and forced it back to look at her.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

His focus came back to her and he smiled. As they turned, Elsa noticed Anna looked a little tense herself. It looked as if what had occurred had now stirred some anger in Anna. Kristoff was now trying to lighten the mood. He kept talking to her. She saw him kiss Anna's cheek.

 _I said you're holding back._

Anna looked at Kristoff and finally smiled again. Whatever he was saying seemed to be working. She said something to him and he laughed a bawdy laugh.

 _She said shut up and dance with me._

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

Elsa motioned for Kai. She requested for him to tell the orchestra to have the next song be a festival dance. She loved the festival dances and so did Anna. Almost everyone in Arendelle knew the dances as well. Kristoff happened to be pretty good at some of them, including the one Elsa was requesting.

As the waltz ended, the couple went to make their way off the dance floor. Probably to head outside or to one of the tables to grab a drink and catch up from the past few days they were away from each other.

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

 _I knew we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together_

As soon as the song started, Anna stopped and pulled him back. He didn't resist and gave her a slight bow to start the song.

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future_

 _I realize this is my last chance_

They danced with all their heart, graceful on the dance floor. Elsa smiled. She could see both their happiness and she hoped it wouldn't be too long from now when Kristoff would come to talk to her and when there would be another ball in honor of the couple's engagement.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_


End file.
